


please don't bite

by suspendrs



Series: YouTuber AU [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fighting, Happy Ending, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Top Harry, Top Louis, YouTube, Youtuber AU, lots of makeup talk, not enough gaming stuff tbqh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/pseuds/suspendrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“So, without further ado, I am proud to present to you,” he takes hold of the thin sheet covering the table to the left of the podium, pulling it off to reveal a large display of different cosmetic products, “</em>Style<em> by Styles Beauty Line!”</em></p><p>  <em>The hall erupts in cheers and Louis finds himself on his feet before he knows what he’s doing, cheering louder than he probably should. Harry’s twinkling eyes meet his own and they share a brief, proud smile, before everyone sits back down and Harry keeps talking.</em></p><p> </p><p>Or, Harry releases his own line of beauty products, and Louis feels abandoned when Harry’s newfound fame gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't bite

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, i want to apologize that the lyrics don't line up with how the song goes it literally bothers me so much but shit oh well
> 
> anyway i was going back and forth about whether or not i wanted to write this but then Dawn was v v drunk one night and begged for a 'threequel' so i thought hey, you know, why not. also big thanks again to Gabby for being my lovely beta i lov her a good bit
> 
> one more thing: this is going to be the last installment of this series, ostensibly because there's literally nothing else that can happen in this verse, but secretly bc im fuckin sick of it lmao. thanks for being so supportive to me and this series, i had fun and i hope you did too! i hope you love this one just as much as the others.

Louis sets his end of the couch down with a huff, straightening up and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. The moving guy that helped him lug the couch inside sets off back out the door to get the next thing out of the truck, and Louis scurries to the side to avoid two men wheeling the fridge into the kitchen.

He can hear Harry’s voice down the hall and wanders off to look for him, because moving in is hard and he needs a break, and if Harry gets to fuck around, then so does Louis.

They bought this little house just on the outskirts of London because they were tired of switching back and forth between their separate places, and they wanted a bed they could call _theirs_. They’ve been dating for over a year now, celebrated their anniversary at VidCon last week, and now they’re moving in together and Louis can hardly believe his luck.

He finds Harry in one of the spare bedrooms on the first floor, which they’re planning to use as offices for each of them. Harry is telling Louis’s vlogging camera all about how he’s planning to decorate the room.

Louis leans against the doorframe and smiles, waiting for Harry to turn around and notice him. It takes a moment but finally Harry jumps, interrupting his explanation of where he wants to put his desk.

“And here’s Louis,” he hums, walking over to the doorway to pull Louis under his arm. “Louis is gonna get the office across the hall, and it’s probably not gonna be nearly as pretty as mine.”

“Hey,” Louis argues, frowning at the camera. “My office will just as pr- well, yeah, you’re probably right actually. My office isn’t gonna be pretty, it’s gonna be sick,” he grins, winking at the camera.

“If sick means messy and unorganized, then I agree,” Harry jokes, ignoring Louis’s affronted gasp.

“Just you wait, Styles. I’m gonna have the coolest office in the whole house, and you’re gonna be jealous.” He can’t imagine when they became lame enough to argue about something as mundane as the decor of their home offices, but something about it can still set butterflies off in Louis’s stomach.

“I’m sure,” Harry appeases him, leaning in to kiss his forehead softly. He pulls away and makes a face, wiping at his mouth with the hand around Louis’s shoulders. “Ew, you’re all sweaty,” he complains, taking his arm away from Louis and pushing him back with barely enough force to sway him.

“Yeah, because I’m out there lugging furniture into our house. Which, by the way, you should be helping with,” he points out, poking at Harry’s chest. Harry looks the part: he’s wearing an old band t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and his hair is up out of his face in a high ponytail with a thin black headband near his hairline.

“But I promised to film a house tour for my channel,” Harry argues, waving the camera a bit like Louis hadn’t noticed it before.

“Film it after we put the furniture in, you dingbat,” Louis laughs, shaking his head when Harry appears to be considering.

“Yeah, I guess that would make more sense. But moving furniture seems like no fun,” he pouts. Louis cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, c’mon. Come put those big muscles to good use, we’re paying those guys by the hour,” he says, grabbing Harry’s hand to pull him out to the front of the house, where the movers are struggling to fit the entertainment center for the living room through the front door.

“Or, I could save my strength and put them to use later when we’re alone,” Harry mutters cheekily, still loud enough for the camera to hear. Louis doesn’t even blush, just rolls his eyes and snatches the camera out of Harry’s hands.

“Go help them with that entertainment center, or I swear to god,” he chuckles, pushing Harry toward the door. Harry cautiously reaches out to help the men, and Louis grins as he focuses the camera on himself.

“Useless, he is,” he sighs, but he’s still smiling when he presses the button to stop recording, leaving the camera on the counter in the kitchen and walking over to push Harry out of the way and help the men himself.

*

It’s almost dark by the time all of the furniture is in the house, and the movers finally leave. Louis is thoroughly exhausted, and doesn’t have an ounce of energy left to deal with Harry’s whining.

There are boxes all over the house, filled with stuff that still needs to be put away. The TV isn’t even set up yet and Louis just wants to collapse on the couch, which still isn’t even in the proper place in the living room.

Harry seems to sense that Louis needs a rest and tugs him close, sitting them both down on the couch and holding Louis’s tired, still sweaty body against his side.

“Why don’t we leave all this until tomorrow, and we’ll go get some dinner?” Harry suggests, combing Louis’s hair out of his face with his fingers.

“Don’t wanna go out,” Louis murmurs, pressing his face into Harry’s chest. Harry smells a bit like sweat as well, even though he didn’t do half the physical work that Louis did. “Can we just get pizza or something?” He pleads, looking up at Harry hopefully. 

Harry doesn’t let him get pizza all too often, because _it’s not healthy, Lou, why don’t we go to that pita place instead?_ But right now Harry nods, probably because he knows that Louis might cry if he’s told no, and pulls out his phone.

Louis gets back up while Harry calls and orders, pushing the entertainment center into place against the wall of the living room. He doesn’t have the strength or the drive to hoist the TV up on top of it right now so he moves on to the coffee table, centering it in the room. Harry gets off the couch to allow Louis to push it where it needs to be, and when he hangs up the phone, he comes over to hold Louis still and prevent him from trying to drag the armchair into place as well.

“Listen to me,” Harry murmurs, chuckling when Louis weakly tries to get away. “Let’s find the lamps, yeah? Get them set up so we have some light? And then that’s the last thing we’re doing today, because I’m worried that if you move another thing you’re going to just drop dead on me.”

Louis hesitates but nods, going lax in Harry’s arms. The less they do tonight, the more they have to do tomorrow, but he supposes that’s okay. All the really hard work is done, now they just have to get everything all set up.

They shift through all of the boxes labelled _Living Room_ until they find the lamps, and once those are set up, Louis feels more at ease. The only source of light a moment ago was whatever was still streaming in through the windows, and now the room is bathed in a warm glow. They settle on the couch until the doorbell rings and Harry hurries over to answer it, and when he returns it’s with a box of pizza in his hands and a frown on his face.

“I’m just realizing that I didn’t order any drinks,” he says. “There’s nothing in the fridge yet, and if I have to go digging through another box for glasses I might cry.”

So they settle on the kitchen counter on either side of the sink, passing the box of pizza between them. They drink straight from the tap when they have to, leaning over the sink and slurping up the water like it’s a fountain. They’re both tired and giggly when they’re done and Harry gives Louis a piggy-back ride up the stairs to their bedroom, dropping him onto the mattress and climbing up on top of him.

The bed isn’t even made yet; there’s a sheet covering the mattress, and they spread their duvet over the top. It’s good enough for now, because making the bed is absolutely no fun when Harry straddles Louis’s hips and leans in to kiss him like they didn’t spend all day working their asses off.

Louis’s hands find Harry’s chest, and then his hips, and then his arse. He pulls Harry down and forward a bit until they can rut against each other, both of them already sporting semis in their sweatpants. Harry rocks his hips until they’re both hard, and Louis can’t keep his little whimpers and sounds to himself.

“What do you want?” Harry asks into his mouth, pulling away to kiss at his neck a bit.

“Tired,” Louis breathes, but he squeezes Harry’s arse firmly. “Just want you to make me come.”

“I can do that,” Harry smirks.

He pulls back and gets them both out of their clothes, only struggling a bit when Louis refuses to be of any assistance at all. When they’re finally naked Harry sits on top of him again, wrapping his hand around both of their dicks. Louis whines at the feeling of the dry drag, and Harry spits into his palm to try again.

“Any idea where the lube is?” Harry asks.

“None at all,” Louis breathes in reply, so Harry spits in his hand a little more and they make do with that.

Harry wasn’t lying earlier about saving his strength, because he’s jacking them both off so quickly that Louis is starting to see stars. He keeps rocking his hips up into his hand a little bit, providing just that much more friction on Louis’s cock, and it’s so good that Louis can’t resist reaching up, grabbing a fistful of Harry’s hair and yanking just a little bit.

Harry comes first, when Louis pulls his hair a little too hard and sinks his teeth into his neck to try and ground himself. Harry milks his own orgasm and then lets go of his own cock, wrapping his now come covered hand around Louis and stroking him even faster than before.

Louis tips his head back and comes with a weak moan, his cock splattering all over his tummy and Harry’s hand. There are no tissues or towels in the bathroom yet so Harry uses one of their discarded shirts to clean them both up, and Louis is half asleep before Harry even gets them under the duvet.

“I take it you’re little spoon tonight, then,” Harry chuckles, when Louis makes no move to curl around him the way he usually does. 

“No, I can-” Harry cuts him off with a soft kiss, hugging him close from behind.

“No, shh, you worked hard today. Let me cuddle you for a change.”

Louis smiles to himself and snuggles back into Harry’s chest, finding himself completely enveloped in his warmth. He knows how much Harry loves being little spoon and on nights like these, when he offers to be Louis’s big spoon, Louis feels like the most loved guy on the planet. He falls asleep to the gentle pattern Harry’s fingers trace over his stomach, dead to the world within moments.

*

It takes a few days to get the house set up, but by the time everything starts coming together, it’s starting to feel more like home.

There’s two huge piles of packages in the corner of the living room, one for Louis and one for Harry. They had to pick up everything in their P.O. box before they could have anything forwarded to their new ones, closer to home. They’re doing a mail opening video on each of their channels today in celebration of the new house, both of their first videos since moving in, aside from Harry’s vlog.

“What’s up you guys, it’s Louis,” Louis announces to the camera set up in front of the couch. He’s practically on top of Harry even though he doesn’t need to be; there’s plenty of space of the sofa. “We had to empty our P.O boxes the other day, and you guys have sent us _so_ much stuff, so we’re gonna open it up and see what it is.”

“I’m a bit nervous, to be honest,” Harry laughs, accepting the box Louis hands to him. “It’s like Christmas, but instead of Santa I’m opening gifts from the same people who comment on my videos asking if I’ll let them lick my asshole.”

Louis laughs loudly, pulling a package into his own lap. “Hey, no one gets to lick Harry’s asshole but me,” he tells the camera sternly.

“Louis!” Harry admonishes, but he’s smiling, blushing as he slaps lightly at Louis’s chest. 

“Just saying! And, no, we’re making a video of it,” he tells the camera, winking quickly when Harry’s not looking. “Anyway, let’s get to the mail opening bit before this video gets to be three years long.”

Harry rolls his eyes and reaches for the scissors he left on the coffee table, cutting open the tape on the top of his box. “This one is from Gabby, from America. Thanks for your gift, Gabby,” Harry hums, pulling a face at the camera while he tears open the box. He peeks in dramatically, as though he’s expecting a bomb, but his face softens immediately at what he sees.

“Lou,” he coos, pulling the object out of the box and hugging it to his chest. He looks up at Louis with wide, excited eyes, and Louis has to rip the material out of his hands just to see what it is.

“Harry hearts Louis,” Louis reads, holding the t-shirt up in front of himself. “That he does. Is there a matching one in there for me?” He hums, handing the shirt back to Harry and digging through the packing peanuts to search for another shirt.

“I love this, thank you Gabby,” Harry says happily, inspecting the shirt once more. “I’m gonna go put it on right now.”

He pushes the box into Louis’s lap and springs up from the couch, effectively sending packing peanuts everywhere. Louis shouts in discontent and Harry laughs off camera, coming back just a second later with the t-shirt on.

“It’s a perfect fit,” he hums happily, straightening his spine and pushing his shoulders back to show off the shirt to the camera.

“I can’t believe there’s not one for me. There better be another package from you somewhere, Gabby,” Louis pouts, reaching for another package. “Ok, now we have one from Lena, in Germany,” he reads, tearing open the envelope. “And she has sent us… Oh! Look!” He squeals, pulling out the papers and showing them to Harry.

There are drawing of each of them and then a few of both of them. There’s one of a cartoon Louis playing video games, and one of a cartoon Harry brushing his hair. Louis’s favorite is one of the two of them, bundled up in winter gear, Louis up on his toes to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“Oh, Lena, these are adorable,” Harry gushes, looking through the pictures once Louis hands them over. “I want this one in my office,” he tells Louis, showing him one of the two of them holding hands in front of a video camera on a tripod.

They go through a few more packages on camera, receiving a few more items of clothing from a girl called Christina, some more fan art from a boy called John, and a very long letter from a girl called Juliet. Harry picks up one last box, a slightly smaller one, and reads off the name.

“So this last package is from Dawn, from Ireland,” he says, cutting open the box. “And Dawn has sent us…” he trails off and his cheeks heat up when he sees what’s in the box, slamming the flaps shut before Louis can see.

“What is it?” Louis asks, trying to pry the box out of Harry’s hands. “Harry! What’s in the box?” He pleads, laughing when Harry shakes his head and hugs the box to his chest, looking frightened.

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” he assures. Louis looks at him suspiciously and then tackles him back onto the couch, tearing the box out of a shrieking Harry’s arms.

He curls around it to protect it when Harry launches himself at him a moment later, digging his hand through the box and grabbing hold of the item before Harry finally gets a good grip on him and tugs him back into his chest.

Louis ends up with his back pressed against Harry’s chest, their legs tangled on the far end of the sofa and Louis’s fist curled around the offending object just out of Harry’s reach. Harry slumps in defeat and Louis opens his hand, grinning at what he finds there.

“Oh, sick,” he breathes, holding it up to show the camera. “Thank you, um,” he looks at the box again, “thank you Dawn, for the pink sparkly butt plug.”

Harry hides his blushing face, but Louis can feel that he’s already half hard against his lower back.

“We are not keeping that,” Harry mumbles, peeking up at the camera from between his fingers.

“Oh, we are so keeping this. Anyway, I think that’s an excellent place to end this video,” Louis smirks, glancing over his shoulder at Harry.

“Louis,” Harry admonishes for the second time today, slapping at his chest again.

“If you liked this video give it a thumbs up, leave a comment down below, and subscribe if you haven’t already! I’ll be back next week with some more FIFA, see you then!” He reaches out to turn the camera off and Harry shoves him off his lap, sending Louis tumbling to the floor in a fit of laughter.

“It’s not funny! We’re not keeping it!” Harry tries, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at Louis.

“We’re not? Then why are you already half hard in your jeans?” Louis questions coyly, eyes flicking down to Harry’s crotch.

Harry blushes even deeper and then comes after him, trying to wrestle the plug out of Louis’s hand. Louis rolls away before Harry can catch him, rolling right under the coffee table and clutching the plug to his chest, face down on the floor.

“Louis!” Harry whines, trying to squeeze his gangly limbs under the table to get to Louis. Louis crawls out the other side and jumps up, taking off at a run. Harry catches up to him before he even gets out of the living room, catching him around the waist and dragging him down onto the sofa. 

They wrestle until Harry is straddling Louis’s hips, trying to pin his wrists down, but ultimately failing. Louis gets his free hand around the back of Harry’s neck and pulls him down to smash their lips together, keeping Harry right there until he’s pliant and calm.

He reaches up and drops the plug onto the back of the couch, and then brings his hand down behind Harry to push two fingers against his hole through his jeans. Harry gasps into his mouth and then hesitantly pushes back, the seam of his jeans straining against Louis’s fingers.

“That’s it,” Louis hums, using the voice that he knows makes Harry weak. Harry buries his face in the side of Louis’s neck and Louis holds the pressure over his hole, barely able to feel the way Harry’s rim tries to clench around nothing. “There we go. Are you sure you don’t want to keep the plug?” He asks, rubbing small circles over Harry’s hole through his jeans while he thinks about it.

“No,” Harry whimpers, sucking gently on Harry’s neck like he doesn’t know what else to do.

“No, you don’t want to keep it, or no, you’re not sure?” Louis clarifies, twisting his fingers in Harry’s hair and tugging just hard enough to make him shiver, cock jumping where it’s trapped in his jeans, pressed up against Louis’s stomach.

“I want to keep it,” Harry finally answers, going easily when Louis pulls his head up to look him in the eyes.

“There’s my good boy,” Louis grins, finally pulling his fingers away from Harry’s arse. Harry whines, so Louis brings them up to his lips. “Suck?” He hums, watching as Harry takes his two fingers into his mouth and coats them with saliva, eyes darkening because he knows what comes next.

“Perfect,” Louis hums, pulling his fingers out of Harry’s mouth after a moment. He reaches down behind him again and slips his hand right down his pants this time, wet fingers sliding down Harry’s crack until they find his hole. He circles his rim with his index finger until Harry is choking into his neck, pleading for him to get on with it.

Louis presses in one finger and lets Harry get used to the feeling, waiting until he thinks he might actually start to cry before he adds the second. He knows Harry can come on two fingers, has seen him do it before, but right now he slides his free hand down between them and into the front of Harry’s jeans.

He wraps his dry hand around Harry’s cock, finding it already leaking at the tip. He thumbs over his slit relentlessly and finds his prostate in no time, whispering filthy words into Harry’s ear about what they’re going to do with the plug later.

It isn’t two minutes before Harry’s body tenses up and he begins to tremble, his cock pulsing in Louis’s hand as he starts to come.

“There you go, my lovely boy,” Louis coaxes him through it, not letting up with either hand until long after Harry has finished, body convulsing with the aftershocks.

He pulls his hands away and Harry attaches his mouth to Louis’s, kissing him fervently. He reaches down and palms Louis’s aching cock until he comes in his pants, back arching off the couch and his cry of pleasure getting lost somewhere between his own lips and Harry’s.

They take an impromptu nap right there on the couch, the camera still set up a few feet away. They have a whole other video to film for Harry’s channel and they have dinner plans with Liam and his girlfriend in a few hours, but none of that matters right now.

*

“Harry!” Louis shouts, for what must be the fourth time, checking his watch once again. “We’re going to be late, what the hell are you doing in there?”

The static silence on the other side of the bathroom door remains perfectly in tact, even when Louis pounds on the wood again. “C’mon, Haz, did you fall in? What are-”

The words die in Louis’s throat when the door finally opens, revealing a half dressed Harry with tears streaming down his face.

“Hazza,” Louis coos, reaching out to pull Harry into his arms. “Baby, why are you crying? Tonight’s your big night!” He says gently, rubbing over Harry’s bare back when the younger boy sniffles into his neck.

“I’m so nervous,” he whispers, pulling away and wiping at his eyes quickly. Louis tries to ignore the tear stains that he knows are going to be left on the shoulder his suit jacket, reaching up to thumb away the tears under Harry’s eyes.

“I know you are, love. But I’m gonna be right there with you, yeah? The whole time. You don’t even have to let go of my hand if you don’t want to. But if we don’t leave soon we’re not gonna make it in time and think how disappointed you’ll be if this all goes down the drain. You’ve worked so hard for this, and everyone is so proud, there’s nothing to be nervous about,” he assures, smiling up at Harry’s teary eyes. 

Harry sniffles again and looks down, nodding his head slowly. Louis thinks he’s done it, Harry is going to pull away any second now and finish getting dressed, but then his face twists up again and Louis holds in a frustrated sigh.

“But what if it flops?” He whimpers, looking at Louis again with worried eyes and a trembling lip.

“Harry,” Louis sighs, glancing at his watch and then biting the inside of his lip. “Okay, I can’t guarantee that it’s not going to flop, or that everybody’s going to love it, but I know that you have a _massive_ following that hangs on your every word, and that they’re going to buy the shit out of this, no matter what. So c’mon,” he reaches for where Harry’s dress shirt is folded neatly on the countertop, presenting it to him, “finish getting dressed, get your face back in order, and then hurry your cute little arse downstairs because the car is going to be here any second and I’m sure they won’t appreciate being left waiting.”

Harry chuckles softly and take the shirt, quickly sliding his arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up. Louis sighs in relief and checks his watch again, trying not to hover as Harry pulls on his red floral print suit jacket and makes sure every curl is in perfect order.

The car pulls up just as Harry is slipping his boots on and Louis makes sure they have everything they’re going to need for the night, all but dragging Harry out the door as soon as he’s ready.

Harry starts to freak out again when they’re about halfway there, and Louis can’t afford another meltdown, so he unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs right up into Harry’s lap. Harry’s shuddering breaths are cut off when Louis plants his lips right over Harry’s own, kissing him sweetly and slowly the rest of the way there. 

He pulls away just in time to get them both situated, talking a mile a minute to keep Harry distracted while he straightens their suits and checks their hair. Harry hardly seems to notice that the car has stopped until the door opens, and Louis tugs him right out before he has any chance to freak out again.

Amazingly, Harry handles the paps like a pro. He puts on a big smile and wraps his arm around Louis’s waist, because for the night Louis is his proud, supportive accessory. Harry leads him through the crowd and up the steps into the hall, where people are already gathered, talking in small clumps.

There’s a blur of names and faces and introductions Louis doesn’t pay attention to and then finally the time comes for everyone to find their tables and take their seats, because a launch party doesn’t start until after the launch.  
The head of the team that Harry’s been working with the past few months steps up to the podium and speaks for a bit, talking about how much work has gone into what they’re about to unveil and how proud she is of how far Harry and this project have come. 

Harry latches onto Louis’s hand as the speech wraps up, digging his nails into Louis’s skin until Louis thinks he might draw blood. “Do you want me to come up with you?” Louis whispers, meeting Harry’s frantic eyes a second before he’s introduced.

The hall erupts in polite cheers and Harry puts on his brave face again, squeezing Louis’s hand once more. “No, I got this,” he whispers back, but he makes no move to get up and walk toward the podium.

Louis smiles, eyes crinkling by the sides. “You got this. You gotta get up, though,” he reminds, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“Oh, right,” Harry breathes, standing up quickly and dropping Louis’s hand. Their table is closest to the stage so it only takes a second for Harry to bounce up the steps, taking his place behind the podium.

“Hi,” Harry drawls, grinning at the crowd. He looks calm and collected, but Louis can see how he’s clutching his shaking hands together behind his back. “I’m Harry, obviously, um. I wanna thank you all for coming tonight, because this project has been a dream of mine forever and I’m so excited to finally be able to share it with all of you.”

Louis lets loose a whistle and Harry blushes, a few chuckles sounding from the audience. “I also want to thank my incredible boyfriend, Louis, who just interrupted me. Lou, you’ve been so amazingly supportive and helpful and I wouldn’t be here right now if not for you, literally,” he chuckles. Louis grins widely, thankful that he’s not under the spotlight so no one can see how he’s blushing. 

“Louis was actually the person who encouraged me to get into makeup in the first place, which has led me here. He also turned me off from a lot of lame things I came up to call this line, so thanks for that as well, I guess,” he laughs. The audience rumbles with laughter and Louis feels his chest swell with pride, resisting the urge to run up there and kiss Harry senseless in front of everyone.

“And lastly, I want to thank the incredibly talented team I’ve been working with the past few months, because without them I wouldn’t even have known where to start with this and they’ve made the whole process so easy for me. So, without further ado, I am proud to present to you,” he takes hold of the thin sheet covering the table to the left of the podium, pulling it off to reveal a large display of different cosmetic products, “ _Style_ by Styles Beauty Line!”

The hall erupts in cheers and Louis finds himself on his feet before he knows what he’s doing, cheering louder than he probably should. Harry’s twinkling eyes meet his own and they share a brief, proud smile, before everyone sits back down and Harry keeps talking.

He explains each product on the table, the inspiration for it and what it’s called. Louis knows that one of the shades of blusher was inspired by the rosy shade of his cheeks after Harry makes him come, and he knows that one of the bronzers was inspired by the tint of Louis’s skin after their holiday to Australia last winter. He knows that one of the lipsticks is the exact same color that Louis’s lips turn after a few glasses of his favorite red wine. Harry doesn’t say any of this though, not now, not like he did when he would come home with pictures of his products and show Louis over dinner. It doesn’t make Louis any less proud, though, because that’s his boy up there, his boy with the beauty line, his boy that is so proud of himself that it’s hard not to feel the same.

Once Harry has finished his spiel and has thanked everyone once again, he makes his way back to his seat next to Louis as someone else takes the podium.

Louis can hardly contain himself once Harry is back within an arm's length, reaching out to pull him in and hug him tight. “I am so, so proud of you. You spoke so beautifully, I love you so much,” he gushes into his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

“Thank you, I couldn’t have done it without you. I love you,” Harry whispers back, pulling away a bit to look at Louis with freshly wet eyes. Louis holds his hand under the table for the rest of the speeches and then all throughout dinner, until the plates are cleared away and the real party starts.

*

It takes about a week for the parties to get old. It’s always the same people, save for a few new faces, and all the same chatter. _“Better than Tanya Burr’s, I reckon,”_ and _”The quality is just so nice, and the pigmentation is amazing,”_ and Louis doesn’t have anything to add so he doesn’t say a word, and by the end of the party he’s ready to fall asleep he’s so bored.

He keeps going to them, though, doesn’t complain (much), because seeing the light in Harry’s eyes sparkle whenever someone tells him how proud they are or how much they love the beauty line makes it all worth it. Louis would never dream of missing out on this, until, of course, Harry brings it up.

“Lou, why don’t you, you know, sit this party out?”

There’s another clientele party on Saturday night, which is tomorrow night, and Louis has been quietly dreading it since the last one, which was literally only three days ago. Louis looks up from where he’s sitting at the kitchen table playing 1010 on his phone, finding Harry tossing things into the blender, carefully not meeting his eyes.

“Sorry?” Is all Louis can think to answer with. He doesn’t mind going to the parties, not really, because he knows it makes Harry happy and Louis would never be anything other than supportive. If Harry doesn’t want him there, though…

“I mean, it’s just,” Harry shrugs, still not looking at his face. “They can’t be very much fun for you, I imagine. And you’ve come to all of them so far, so like, you deserve a break,” he explains, glancing at Louis and then quickly glancing away, giving Louis the impression that he’s trying to talk him in circles.

“You know I don’t mind going,” he reminds, locking his phone and putting it down on the tabletop.

“No, I know,” Harry assures, giving him a tight smile and not really meeting his eyes. “It might just be easier if, like, you don’t come, is all.”

Louis watches his back for a moment, swallowing down the feeling of impending abandonment. “How so?”

“Well, like, you wouldn’t have to just stand around with me all night, and I could maybe get more done in terms of convincing marketers to consider my products without having to entertain you and all.” He’s trying to be gentle, Louis can tell, but it still makes Louis’s defensive side take over.

“I’m not a child, Harry,” he bites. Harry flinches, finally looking at him, his mouth setting in a frown like this is exactly what he was trying to avoid. “You don’t have to entertain me, I can be left unattended for a while without making a mess. If you don’t want me to come, then say it, straight out,” he says, locking eyes with Harry and not giving him the option to look down.

“Lou, it’s not like-”

“Do you want me there with you or not?” Louis sighs, suddenly exhausted and increasingly impatient.

Harry hesitates, his feet going all pigeon-toed like they do when he feels vulnerable. “Not.”

Louis looks down at his stupid crooked feet, ignoring the feeling of endearment in his chest at Harry’s favorite fuzzy socks, the ones he calls his ‘foxy socks’ because of the little fox faces on them.

He nods once and then stands up, rounding the kitchen table and brushing past Harry to get to the stairs. “Lou,” Harry calls weakly, but Louis pretends not to hear him, sulking up the stairs and closing the bedroom door behind himself quietly.

He gets what Harry’s saying, really; Louis just stands around at these parties and doesn’t do anything, and it would probably be much more beneficial if Harry didn’t have him holding him back. It doesn’t make it hurt any less that Harry kicking him out of such an important part of his life, though, even if Louis probably will have more fun sitting around playing video games then sitting around listening to important old people talking about the logistics of makeup marketing.

He lays facedown on the bed and sighs, hurt that Harry is choosing his makeup over him. He knows how important this is to Harry, which makes it important to him as well, and now he feels bad that Harry felt like Louis was holding him back.

Harry gives him about an hour to mope before he comes knocking on the bedroom door, peeking his pretty, curly head in. Louis is in mostly the same position except now he’s curled up, playing 1010 with half of his face squished into the pillow.

“Hey,” Harry says quietly, slipping in and closing the door, like there’s anyone around that he needs to keep this private from. “Can we talk?”

“Nothing to talk about,” Louis mumbles, misplacing a block and sighing when he loses the round.

“Are you sure?” Harry hums, sitting down on the edge of the bed near Louis’s knees and reaching over to rub his thumb gently over his ankle where it’s exposed beneath the hem of his joggers.

“Positive,” Louis says, keeping his eyes glued to his phone. “You don’t want me to be a part of your beauty line because I was holding you back and my support means nothing to you. It’s fine.”

Harry tips his head back and groans, because maybe Louis is being a bit dramatic. “C’mon, Lou, you know that’s not it,” he says, exasperated.

“Yes it is,” Louis mumbles, his tone bored and still a bit hurt. “I don’t know anything about makeup and you think it would be better for the both of us if I stayed home because you could get more done and I wouldn’t have to sit around and be bored all night.”

Harry’s thumb falters where it’s rubbing circles on his anklebone. “So you get it, then?”

Louis feels his heart sink, because yeah, he was right. “Yeah, I get it.” Harry sighs like he’s relieved, but Louis isn’t finished yet. “You’re choosing your makeup over me.”

“Louis,” Harry groans, his hand wrapping around his ankle now to get his attention. Louis jerks his leg back out of his grip, and Harry stands up abruptly. “God, you’re so fucking difficult sometimes,” he bites, turning on his heel. Louis doesn’t see him leave but he jumps when the door slams, making the frames on the walls rattle a bit.

He might be acting like a bit of a child, but he doesn’t care. He wants to be at the party, he wants to be there for Harry, but if Harry doesn’t want him there, Louis can’t force it. He can act like a petulant baby, though, which he is more than good at. 

Harry doesn’t come back to bed that night. Louis assumes he’s sleeping in the guest room, because Louis has really fucked up. Or maybe it was Harry that fucked up, or both of them. Louis sleeps curled up on his own side of the bed, trying not to think about how Harry thinks he’ll be better off without him.

*

Louis is in his office when Harry leaves the following night, dressed like the supermodel he’s probably meant to be, a bit of his own mascara decorating his long lashes.

“I’m leaving,” Harry announces, peeking through the doorway into Louis’s office. Louis pauses his game and slips his headphones down around his neck, giving Harry a little smile.

“Have fun,” he wishes weakly. Harry watches him for a moment and Louis looks back at his computer screen, expecting that Harry will just leave and let him mope in peace.

Harry sighs and comes forward into the room, rounding Louis’s desk and leaning in to kiss his forehead. Louis looks up at him and Harry straddles his lap in his office chair, resting his arms over his shoulders.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he says quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, and I did. It’s not because I don’t want you with me, I always want you with me. This is just really, really important, and I love how supportive you are, but sometimes I just need to do things on my own.”

Louis nods, pressing his face against Harry’s bare chest where his shirt is open and wrapping his arms around his middle. “Sorry I overreacted. It just kinda feels like you’re abandoning me,” he admits, voice muffled by Harry’s chest.

“I’d never abandon you,” Harry assures, running his fingers through Louis’s hair, scratching at his scalp with his manicured fingernails. “I didn’t think it meant this much to you. If you really want to, you can come to the next dinner,” he offers, tugging Louis’s hair a little to make him look up.

“No, no, you said it yourself, you want to do this on your own. I get it,” he assures.

Harry watches him for a long minute, as if judging if he really means that, and then nods. “Doesn’t mean I love you any less,” he whispers, leaning in kiss Louis’s lips gently.

Louis holds Harry’s hips and licks into his mouth, unable to help himself. Harry allows it for a moment but inevitably pulls back, laughing softly while he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

“I love you too,” Louis murmurs, nuzzling into his chest once more. Harry pets his hair a few more times and then stumbles onto his feet, gangly limbs not allowing any grace. Louis giggles and reaches out to steady him, and Harry smiles.

“I’ll see you later,” he assures, bopping Louis’s nose and turning to go.

Louis makes a quiet noise of displeasure and slips his headphones back onto his head, while Harry lets himself out of his office and shuts the door quietly behind himself.

Louis leans back in his chair and looks out the window, watching Harry’s car pull out of the driveway and set off down the street. He sighs as he sits up and unpauses his game, effectively distracting himself for the rest of the night.

*

When he wakes up, his face is stuck to his desk with drool and Harry’s gentle voice is in his ear. He peels his cheek off the desk and sits up, glancing at the clock to find it’s just past 1:00 in the morning.

“Thought you’d be in bed,” Harry says softly, removing the headphones from Louis’s head and placing them down on the desk.

“Fell asleep, I guess,” Louis mutters, taking Harry’s offered hand and standing up from his office chair. He’ll have a bad back in the morning, but right now all he can think to do is curl into Harry’s warm chest. He’s had a few drinks, Louis can smell it on him, but not enough that he’s drunk, or even really buzzed. “How’d it go?”

“Amazingly,” Harry says, wrapping his arms around Louis’s shoulders and holding him tight. “We got picked up by Sephora tonight, which means my products are going international within the month,” he admits. Louis can hear the smile in his voice, and when he looks up, he finds it’s taking over Harry’s entire face.

“Oh, Haz, that’s incredible!” He cheers, throwing his arms around his neck. “That’s so amazing, Harry, I’m so proud of you,” he says, face pressed into Harry’s shoulder, breathing him in.

“Thank you,” Harry giggles, pushing Louis away from where his breath is tickling his neck. “You’re exhausted, though, let’s head to bed.”

“My baby is going international,” Louis hums, smiling as Harry leads him out of his office and up the stairs. “My baby is so successful, and I’m the proudest boyfriend in the whole world,” he sings, letting Harry tuck him into bed before crawling in beside him.

“I love you,” Harry smiles fondly, pulling Louis against his chest and kissing him softly. Louis pushes at Harry’s shoulder when they break apart, urging Harry to turn over so Louis can curl around his back the way he likes.

Louis falls back to sleep with his face pressed into the back of Harry’s head, welcoming the tickle of Harry’s curls against his nose.

*

They don’t see much of each other in the next few days. Harry is in meetings most of the time, going to luncheons with people that are going to brings his products places like America and France, dinners with executives from Sephora and Ulta. There’s talk of adding more products to the line, which means even more launch parties, more people to meet, and less time to spend with Louis.

Louis gets a copy of Fallout 4 in the mail and throws himself into it, because it’s all the hype in the gaming world right now and his viewers will eat it up. It also takes away from how abandoned he feels all day, when Harry leaves for a meeting in the morning when Louis is waking up and doesn’t come home until after Louis has finished yet another take away meal on the couch.

Louis spends a lot of time with Liam, who is a daily vlogger, which means that Louis doesn’t really have the option to mope because Liam is constantly filming. Liam only has so much time for him, though, so Louis spends a lot of time filming his own videos, gaming enough to rot his brain for good.

The most he sees Harry for the next week and a half is when they happen to bump into each other in the kitchen when Harry is between meetings and Louis is on a snack break, or at 3:00 in the morning when Louis finally crawls into bed and wakes Harry up.

Louis hardly has any idea what’s going on with Harry or with the beauty line, other than that _Style_ by Styles is already a hit in America and stores in Germany are going to start selling it by the end of the month. Harry is as good as a stranger to him by now, because other than stilted conversations in the kitchen and a quick, random phone call when something important happens, they really don’t talk for a while.

And, like, it’s not like Louis is jealous or anything. Harry is getting more and more famous by the minute, with over thirteen million subscribers on YouTube and almost as many followers on Twitter. Louis’s channel is growing as well, but only because of Harry, he suspects, which hurts a bit. He tries not to let it affect him, but with every good thing that’s happening to Harry, Louis is only reminded of everything that isn’t happening to himself.

He might be a little bitter.

It’s when Harry comes home in the middle of the afternoon, with a big smile on his face, and hugs Louis without saying a word, that it all comes to a head.

“I’m going to L.A.!”

Louis feels everything stop, his arms going limp around Harry. Harry doesn’t seem to notice, though, babbling on and on about the launch party that’s happening in California next week and how excited he is and who’s going to be there. Louis doesn’t feel bad when he pulls away, he feels abandoned and worthless and _hurt_. 

“ _You’re_ going to L.A.?” He breathes, looking up at Harry with hurt behind his eyes.

Harry’s smile falters and then fades, confusion clouding his features. “I- yeah?”

Louis huffs a dry sounding laugh, taking another step back. “And what about me?” He doesn’t have it in him to feel selfish; everything has been about Harry for weeks now, and Louis deserves more than this from him. “What am I supposed to do? Sit around like the useless piece of shit I’ve become to you and wait for you to come home? Why am I not part of your life anymore? It was one thing to ask me to stop coming to the parties but now you’re leaving the fucking country and I can’t even be there for you?!”

There are tears in his eyes, he thinks, and Harry looks shocked.

“Louis-” Harry’s voice cracks and he sounds hurt, and it arouses a sick kind of pleasure in Louis’s gut to know that he’s hurting now too.

“God, Harry, I’m trying so hard to be happy for you but all I feel is left behind and I haven’t seen you in weeks and now you’re fucking _leaving_ and I still don’t get to be a part of it.” His voice is shaking with the effort it takes not to cry, but when he blinks away the tears he sees that Harry doesn’t look hurt, he looks furious.

“How fucking selfish are you?” Harry spits. Louis is so taken aback he actually stumbles, steadying himself with a hand on the kitchen counter. “This is everything I’ve ever dreamed of and you’re being a whiny little bitch and making it all about you. I can’t believe you, Louis!”

“You haven’t given me a chance!” Louis shouts back, sturdy on his feet now. “You wouldn’t let me be supportive and now I don’t even fucking know you! Fuck you, go to L.A., live your stupid dream, and don’t let me be a part of it. God knows you’d do it anyway, even if I did matter to you.”

“Louis, we’re not done here,” Harry bites out, grabbing Louis by the wrist and pulling him back when Louis goes to storm off. “Of course you fucking matter to me, and yeah I haven’t been around much but I’ve been making my dreams come true, and what have you done? You’ve sat around here and rotted, that’s what, and you’ve turned into a jealous little baby and it’s disgusting.”

Louis has tears in his eyes again, ripping his wrist out of Harry’s grip. He opens his mouth to say something, he’s not sure what, but his breath catches and a tear falls down his cheek. Harry’s face softens a little and Louis just shakes his head, turning to walk away.

He stops when he gets back to the stairs, turning back to face a dishevelled and confused looking Harry. “I hope it all works out for you, then. I’ll be here, continuing to rot, so call me if you decide you give a shit about me.” He doesn’t look back when he sets off up the stairs, holding back his tears until he’s safely locked inside the bedroom.

He stays there until it’s dark, mindlessly playing around on his laptop and trying not to think too hard about anything. His stomach is growling but he doesn’t want to go downstairs, doesn’t want to face Harry, and he feels like a coward but he knows this must be hurting Harry as well, so he doesn’t much care. 

It’s about 10:00 before Harry finally comes knocking, calling to Louis through the door. Louis dutifully ignores him, until Harry just starts pounding relentlessly on the door, the mundane rhythm making Louis crazy.

“What do you want?” He finally shouts back, shooting daggers with his eyes at the door.

“Please just unlock the door,” Harry pleads, voice muffled like he has his face pressed against the wood.

“No, go away,” Louis huffs, looking back at his laptop.

“Louis, I have to pack,” Harry sighs. Louis’s stomach sinks down to his toes, because Harry didn’t come here to talk and try to fix this, he came to pack a suitcase so he can leave Louis behind in the morning.

Louis slams his laptop shut, pushing it onto the bed. He walks silently to the door and pulls it open, causing Harry to jump, nearly stumbling into him. Louis brushes past him and storms down the hall, figuring he’ll use the free time to get a snack or something.

In the time it takes him to make a peanut butter sandwich Harry has somehow managed to stuff full an entire duffel, and he nearly throws it at the front door in his haste to trap Louis against the kitchen counter.

“Stop, let me go,” Louis whines, batting weakly at Harry’s chest. As angry as he may be, he could never actually hit Harry, never actually cause him any physical pain.

“No, I want to talk about this,” Harry says, trying to cage Louis in with his arms. Louis ducks under and almost escapes, but Harry grabs him around the waist and drags him back against the counter before he can get far.

“We already talked about it, remember? I’m a selfish little baby and you’re a really fucking successful piece of shit,” Louis spits. It’s not healthy, he knows, how when he’s hurt he goes straight for the lowest blows, says the things he knows will hurt instead of what he really thinks.

“Louis, stop,” Harry sighs, digging his fingers into his hips to keep him still. Louis finally relents, slumping back against the counter. 

“Fine, talk, I’m listening,” he mutters, staring down at their feet instead of Harry’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Harry starts, bumping his forehead against Louis’s in hopes of getting him to look up. It doesn’t work. “I didn’t mean what I said, I was upset and hurt that you weren’t happy for me, and I never even thought of what this meant for you. I called you selfish and I was so, so wrong; I’m the selfish one, I haven’t thought about your feelings since I asked you to stop coming to the stupid parties and I’m so, so sorry,” he says, still trying to nudge Louis’s head up with his own.

Louis doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare down at where their toes are just barely touching. If this was any other day, Louis would step on top of Harry’s feet and Harry would walk them to the couch like that, and they’d fall onto it laughing and kissing and then they’d watch a movie and probably have a nap. Right now he just shuffles his feet backwards a bit, counting the seconds until Harry will let him go.

“Do you have anything to say?” Harry asks hopefully, giving up on trying to get Louis to look up and hunching down to his level instead.

Louis shuts his eyes, and shakes his head no.

Harry sighs long and deep, like he knew this wasn’t gonna work. “Are you still upset with me?”

“Are you still going to L.A. tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

“Louis,” Harry pleads, but he doesn’t fight this time when Louis pushes him away. “What can I do to make this better?” Louis gives him an incredulous look. “Other than not going to L.A.?”

Louis growls and turns around, opening the nearest cupboard just to slam it shut. “Fucking stay in L.A.” he grits out, glaring at Harry once more before storming off. 

He didn’t mean that, he knows he didn’t mean that, and he prays Harry knows he didn’t mean that as well. He slams the bedroom door shut once he gets there and thinks about crying, thinks about screaming and sobbing and making sure Harry can hear, but he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t feel like crying, he feels like breaking something, but thinks he already might have.

*

Harry is gone by the time Louis gets up in the morning.

Some part of him, some tiny little part, thought that Harry might pull one of those romance movie moves and not leave, be waiting in the den when Louis woke up. But Harry is gone, and so is his duffel, and so is the rest of Louis’s patience.

He spends the day on the couch with his laptop instead of in bed, editing the hours of gaming footage he has from the past few days. He ends up with enough videos to last him the next month by the time he’s finished, and picks one to post because he’s two days late and people are starting to get angry.

He checks Twitter while he waits for the video to post, replying to a few people and making lame excuses for why it’s taken so long. He holds off for a bit, until he can’t help himself, and then finally checks Harry’s Twitter. There’s some sad poetic line from early this morning which Louis figures are song lyrics, but other than that, all of Harry’s tweets are just self promotion and pictures of himself with various people he’s been working with.

People have begun to bombard him now that they know he’s online, and he spends a bit of time replying to some tweets. A lot of people are asking about Harry and why Louis isn’t in L.A. with him, and all Louis can do is ignore them and hope Harry sees them at some point.

After he’s been online for close to an hour he finally closes the tab, right after posting the link to his new video. He closes out of everything and then puts his laptop away, deciding to get up and have a shower, as it might make him feel better. Once he’s clean and warm and dressed in a pair of comfy joggers and one of Harry’s t-shirts, he curls up on the couch under a blanket and turns on a movie.

About halfway through he gets up and makes himself a box of mac and cheese from the pantry, and eats while he finishes his movie. He ends up falling asleep like that, the bowl still in his hand, wondering what Harry’s doing on the other side of the world.

*

Louis spends three days pretty much motionless, not moving very far from the couch or the bed. He doesn’t know when Harry is supposed to be home from L.A., they didn’t get that far in what little conversation they had on the topic, and Louis misses him something fierce. 

Louis wants to put all of this behind them, wants to make up and go back to the way they were. He has no idea how Harry is feeling, though, and he doesn’t want to text him, because if they’re going to fight again Louis would much rather do it in person.

He decides to film another video to distract himself, but he fears that if he spends another minute gaming he’s actually going to start to rot like Harry said he was. He tweets to ask people to send him dares instead, and then pulls on a beanie to hide the fact that he hasn’t showered since the day Harry left for America. He sets up his camera in front of the couch and opens Twitter on his laptop, trying to get himself in the right mindset to be happy and entertaining for a while.

“What’s up you guys, it’s Louis!” He announces to the camera, plastering on his biggest grin. “I’m here today with a Dare Louis video, because I’m bored and I like to interact with you guys a bit. So let’s see what people are gonna make me do!”

He hums softly as he scrolls through Twitter, favoriting some of the tweets so he can use the screenshots when he edits the video later. He finds a few that he likes, and then sits up again with the computer in his lap.

“Okay! Someone called Danny says _I dare you to burp as loud as you can_. Not very adventurous, Danny,” he chuckles, sitting up a bit straighter to prepare himself. He holds up a finger to the camera as if signalling for it to wait, and then lets out the loudest belch he can muster. He smirks when he’s done, satisfied with his work, and then goes back to scrolling through Twitter.

“Let’s see if we can find something a bit more challenging. Alright, Catherine says _I dare you to put ice cubes down your boxers!_ I feel like I must’ve done this back when I was in school, but I don’t remember it being too bad. Let’s do it,” he hums. He jumps up from the couch and runs to the kitchen, coming back just a second later with a cup full of ice cubes. He turns the camera a bit so he can stand next to the couch and be fully in the shot, and rattles the cup of ice. 

“If this literally freezes me bollocks off I’m coming after you, Catherine,” he tells the camera seriously, before reaching into the cup for an ice cube. He pulls the front of his joggers away from his body and drops the ice in, wincing as he waits for the cold to hit him.

“It’s not actually so- shit, shitshitshit,” he curses, hopping around a bit and trying to remove the ice from his boxers. He’s shrieking like a little girl by the time he finally manages to shift the ice away from his balls, reaching in and snatching it out.

“Okay, I take it back, that was horrible,” he complains, sitting back down on the couch and pulling the camera back into place. “The rest of these dares better not cause me pain, or I swear,” he mutters, scrolling through Twitter to find another. 

“Emily says _I dare you to put on some of Harry’s makeup!_ I’m not sure if you mean some from Harry’s collection, or some of Harry’s own products, but I’ll see what I can find,” he says, hopping up from the couch again.

He figures that if Harry gets upset with him for using his makeup without asking, then they can just add it to the list of things they’re upset with each other for. It doesn’t take long to find something he can do quickly and easily on camera in Harry’s drawer in the bathroom, and he runs back to the living room with it. 

“Okay, I found some lipstick from the _Styles_ by Styles line. This one is very, very red, so I’m hoping it doesn’t stain,” he says, uncapping the tube and twisting the color to the top.

He sighs and unlocks his phone, using his selfie camera as a mirror as he sweeps the lipstick over his mouth. He doesn’t think it looks too bad when he’s finished, until he goes to talk and accidentally licks his lips, face twisting up at the taste.

“Oh, yuck,” he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he can think better of it. He smears red across his face and all over his hand, whining when he realizes what he’s done.

“Now I’ve made a mess,” he sighs, grabbing some tissues from the table next to the couch and trying to clean himself up. He only ends up making more a mess, his lips and the side of his cheek stained red. “I guess I’m staying like this for the rest of the video,” he laughs eventually, when he decides that his efforts to remove the lipstick are futile.

“Next dare, we have Jacob, who says _I dare you to shave one of your legs_. Just one of them, Jacob?” He teases, rolling his eyes. “Alright, off to the bathroom, then.”

He carries the tripod upstairs and sets it up so it gets a view of the bathtub, which he sets himself down on the edge of. “Alright, welcome to my bathroom! Let’s shave one of my legs,” he chuckles, reaching for his razor and Harry’s fancy shaving cream.

He lathers up the bottom half of his left leg, pulling a face at the camera before he reaches down and runs the razor up his leg in one fluid motion. “Ew, there’s so much hair,” he mutters, shaving another stripe up his leg. He rests his foot on the edge of the tub to present his hairless leg to the camera once he’s finished, rubbing his hand up and down his skin.

“Kind of might keep them shaved, it’s so smooth,” he marvels, looking at the camera like he can’t believe it. 

He gets his laptop from where it’s sitting on the bathroom counter, scrolling through some more tweets to find another good dare. “Oh god, Brandon says _I dare you to take a cold shower with all your clothes on_. Good thing we’re already in the bathroom,” he laughs, standing up from the side of the tub and moving the camera back a few feet so it can capture the full shot.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’ve had to take cold showers before, and they’re pretty brutal. I’m not looking forward to this,” he sighs, standing in the shower and shaking his head at the camera. “Here goes nothing,” he mutters, reaching out and turning the water on cold.

He shrieks as soon as it hits him, trying to stay as still as possible to let the water soak him. He does it for as long as he can bear it and then scrambles to turn the water off, shouting incoherently and jumping out of the shower.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, that’s cold,” he whines, his teeth already chattering. He catches sight of himself in the mirror and he has to laugh, because he really does look like a wreck. Half of his face is still smeared with lipstick and now he’s soaking wet and trembling, and all he wants to do is get back downstairs where it’s warm and he can wrap himself in blankets.

He carries the camera back downstairs and sets it up in front of the couch again, spreading the towel over the couch cushion so he won’t get it all wet when he sits back down.

“Okay, I think I’m about done with this video, but let’s see if there’s anything else worth doing,” he mutters, teeth still chattering slightly as he scrolls through Twitter again.

There are a bunch more lame dares and a lot of repeats, and a _lot_ of them involve Harry. He stops on one that makes him chuckle, thinking for a moment about the consequences.

“This one says I dare you to snip off a chunk of Harry’s hair while he’s sleeping,” he tells the camera, smiling to himself. “That would be so funny, he would kill me. He’s not home right now, though, and I don’t know when he will be,” he says quietly, looking back down at his computer for a second.

“You see, he just kind of abandoned me,” he says, and he’s not sure why he’s telling the camera this, because he won’t keep it in the video, but it feels good to say out loud. He’s absorbed enough in his thoughts and his still shaking body that he doesn’t hear the front door open somewhere behind him, doesn’t hear soft footprints enter the house.

“He just left me here, and went off to L.A. to ‘live his dream’,” he says, curving his trembling fingers in air quotes. “And I don’t know when he’s coming back, or if he’s coming back, because I told him not to when we were fighting and I don’t know if he knows that I didn’t mean it and god, I don’t even know if he hates me or still loves me or what because he hasn’t even talked to me in weeks and now he’s gone and he’s just left me here.”

He’s getting teary the more he talks about it, but he’s forgotten that he’s filming, and so the words just keep coming. “And I love him so much, and I miss him, I’ve missed him since the first night he told me he didn’t want me there with him and I’ve been missing him every moment since. I’m so, so proud of him, I’m so proud it almost _hurts_ and I want this for him, I really do, but I need him back,” he whimpers. He’s crying, he thinks, hot tears rolling down his cold cheeks, because this release is everything he’s been denying himself since it all even started.

“Lou,” says a gritty voice from the doorway to the den, and Louis nearly has a stroke. He whips around to see Harry in the doorway, looking guilty and tired and sad.

“Harry,” Louis cries quietly, the corners of his lips turning down pathetically while he struggles not to sob.

“Oh, baby,” Harry breathes, rushing to him and holding him tight. “Jesus, what the hell were you filming? You’re freezing,” he says, rubbing Louis’s back to warm him up. “And you have, is that lipstick on your face?”

“It was a dare video,” Louis explains weakly, trying to burrow into Harry’s chest. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was selfish, and that I was mean, and that I didn’t forgive you when you apologized. I’m sorry about what I said to you before you left, I didn’t mean it, I always want you to come home,” he whimpers, pressing his face into the warmest part of Harry’s neck and leaving it there.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Harry assures, hugging him tight again. “C’mon, let’s turn the camera off, yeah?” Louis sniffles and nods and Harry reaches out, pressing the button to stop recording.

“I wish you had let me keep coming to the parties,” Louis admits, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “I wish I was a part of this, all I ever wanted was to be a part of this. I’m so proud of you Harry but I feel like you’re pushing me away and I hate it,” he cries, reaching for him to hold him again.

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Harry breathes, pressing his face into Louis’s cold, damp hair. “I didn’t think it was really affecting you, not until the L.A. thing. You seemed so invested in your gaming while I was in meetings all the time, I thought you were fine,” he explains, his palm rubbing slowly up and down Louis’s spine.

“I wasn’t,” Louis whimpers. Harry chuckles quietly and nods, squeezing the back of his neck.

“I know that, now. I promise you can be a part of it from here on out, if you like. You can come to some more parties, and there’s supposed to be another trip coming up, to Germany this time,” he offers, looking down at Louis’s face.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Germany,” Louis whispers, and that seems to be all of the confirmation Harry needs, because a huge smile breaks out on his lips.

“Are we okay, then?” He asks carefully, brushing Louis’s fringe out of his face.

Louis nods, nudging his head against Harry’s hand to get him to keep petting him. “Yeah.”

“Thank god,” Harry breathes out, leaning in to kiss Louis’s lips gently. “What do you say we go have a bath, and we’ll test one of the prototypes from my bath bomb collection?” He asks hopefully, smiling when Louis smiles.

“Yeah, now, please,” Louis mumbles, standing up off the couch and all but dragging Harry up the stairs.

Harry runs the bath while Louis strips out of his wet clothes, hoping that all of those challenges weren’t wasted, because he never finished the video. He supposes he can film an outro later, when he’s warm and calm after the bath, and maybe even include the bit about snipping Harry’s hair now that Harry’s actually home.

He shuffles into the bathroom when Harry calls for him and Harry lets him climb in first before he drop the bath bomb, and Louis watches the colors swirl and fizz around him until they settle on just a calm shade of pink. 

Harry climbs into the bath behind him, “so I can hold you, Lou,” and Louis feels more at ease than he has in weeks. He lets his body relax against Harry’s and it’s so foreign and so familiar all at once, and it’s everything Louis’s been needing.

“Did you… did you shave your leg?” Harry asks after a few minutes, breaking the peace and quiet of the moment.

“It was one of the dares,” Louis laughs quietly, propping his leg up so that Harry can smooth his hand over the clean skin.

“Hm,” Harry hums, running his palm gently up and down Louis’s shin, his hand brushing his inner thigh with every stroke. “Just one leg, then?”

“Yeah,” Louis holds his leg up out of the water. “Didn’t want it to take too long.”

“I kinda like it,” Harry admits, pulling Louis’s leg back down so he can keep petting it under the soapy water. “Nice and soft,” he says, biting at Louis’s earlobe gently.

Louis represses a shiver, ignoring how Harry’s hand is inching further and further up his inner thigh. “I didn’t shave that high, Haz,” he points out, but Harry just hums and squeezes the meatiest part of his inner thigh.

“I know,” Harry hums, pressing his fingertips into the crease where Louis’s groin meets his upper thigh. Louis’s cock jumps and his hips jerk a little, and he feels Harry smirk against his neck. “This is my favorite part of you, though,” he explains, moving his hand back down to Louis’s thigh and kneading the muscle with his fingers.

Louis feels almost like a virgin; Harry hasn’t touched him like this in a _while_ , compared to the way they usually are always on top of each other. “Harry,” he sighs softly, his voice taking on the high, whimpery tone he uses when he lets Harry take over. 

“Missed you like this,” Harry confesses, his fingers trailing back up Louis’s thigh to his crotch. Louis spreads his legs without thinking, forcing Harry’s legs wider as well. Harry bends his knees and puts his feet flat, allowing Louis to spread his legs just that much more. “Missed you in every way, but especially like this.”

Louis lets out a long breath and leans his head back against Harry’s shoulder, shifting his hips to get Harry’s fingers closer to where he really wants them. “All you had to do was ask,” he murmurs, lolling his head a bit to the side to look up at Harry. He can only really see him in profile, but he watches his eyelashes swoop when he looks up at the far side of the tub.

“Yeah, I know that,” he whispers, his eyes closing for just a moment. Louis frowns but it’s over as quickly as it happened, and then Harry’s fingers are back at work.

Louis gasps against the side of Harry’s neck when his long fingers brush over his hole, making the water ripple a bit when his hips jerk again. Harry’s other hand comes to play with his cock, fingers slipping teasingly over him until Louis is hard, just the very tip of his cock sticking out from the bubblegum pink water. 

Louis whines when Harry finally wraps his hand around him, pulling up in slow, easy strokes. The fingers of his other hand dance gently around his hole, poking and prodding and petting but never using enough pressure to breach his rim. Louis is a whimpering mess within minutes, Harry’s gentle, slow teasing driving him crazy.

He gets quiet when Harry treats him like this, like he’s made of glass, but it still gets him off just as hard as anything else. He presses his nose into the soft bit of skin between the base of Harry’s neck and his collarbone and whines, trying to fuck up into his fist.

Harry clicks his tongue disapprovingly, taking his hand away from Louis’s dick to press his hips down. “Hey, no. Gotta be still, or the water will splash over,” he explains. Louis lets out a ragged breath and nods, and Harry laughs quietly into his hair.

He wraps his hand around Louis’s cock again and gives him a few more tugs, pressing the pad of his index finger firmly against his hole. Louis chokes back a potentially loud whine and forces his hips to remain still, biting down on Harry’s skin.

“Fuck,” Harry hisses, getting distracted for a moment by the sharp pain of Louis’s teeth. Louis whines to remind him what he’s doing and Harry squeezes his cock tight, making Louis gasp and release his jaw. 

“Harry, c’mon,” Louis whimpers, breathing hot against his neck. “Need you to-”

Harry cuts him off with a kiss, leaning down and swallowing the rest of Louis’s request. Louis hums against his lips and Harry’s finger finally pops past his rim, the bathwater making the slide slightly more bearable.

Louis gets extra whiny then, nipping at Harry’s lips to keep himself in check. Harry twists his one finger around inside of him and thumbs at the head of his cock, collecting the precome where it’s starting to dribble into the water. Louis pants and whines into Harry’s mouth and squirms in his arms and then Harry presses the tip of his second finger against his rim and Louis sees stars, the heat building at the bottom of his spine finally exploding until he can’t think of anything but the feeling.

Harry works him through it, keeps his hands going until Louis is completely lax against his chest, cock softening in his hand. Louis droops in the water and Harry hugs him close, kissing the top of his head.

“Water’s getting cold,” Louis hums, but he makes no move to get out, cuddling back into Harry’s chest and turning on his side to be that much closer.

“Why don’t we stand up and shower off, then?” Harry suggests, petting Louis’s hair away from his face with wet fingers. Louis makes a noncommittal sound and Harry chuckles, flicking the drain stopper with his toe and then somehow getting them both to their feet in the depleting water. 

He reaches out to turn the shower on and Louis huddles against his chest until it warms up, sleepy and sated from his orgasm. Harry washes his hair for him like that, but all Louis can think about is the fact that he can feel Harry’s mostly hard dick pressing into his hip.

Harry straightens him up to rinse his hair and Louis smiles, eyes closed against the stream of warm water. “We had our first time in the shower, remember?” Louis comments, opening his eyes when Harry brushes his now clean hair out of his face. 

“Course I remember,” Harry chuckles, massaging some shampoo into his own hair now. Louis watches him with a small smile on his face, endeared by how tight Harry squeezes his eyes shut when the shampoo starts to drip down his forehead. “You pinned me up against the wall and fucked the life out of me; I remember that moment every time I close my eyes,” he jokes, rinsing his hair out and then looking up at Louis again.

“Yeah?” Louis hums, stepping forward to back Harry against the wall. “Remember how you held me down the night before that, ate me out until I couldn’t see?” He breathes, getting his hand around Harry’s cock and jerking him quickly, until Harry is hard in his hand and is gasping against his ear. 

“Yeah, I remember,” Harry mutters, grabbing at Louis’s shoulders for something to hold onto when Louis really starts to get into it, thumbing at the head of his cock and pumping his hand so quickly that his fist is just a blur.

It takes only a few minutes and a few more dirty words from Louis until Harry groans deep in his throat, his body tensing up as he comes into Louis’s palm. 

“Love you,” Harry breathes, mouth pressed hot against Louis’s ear. Louis grins and holds him for a moment, letting the shower head wash his hand clean. 

“Love you too,” he hums, kissing gently at Harry’s hairline until Harry can stand himself up on his weak knees. 

“Bed?” Harry asks sleepily, reaching out to turn off the water. Louis hands him a towel and gets one for himself, trying to dry his body before he gets cold.

“Bed,” he agrees.

They fall into bed naked and still kind of damp, tangling together under the covers until Louis can’t tell where he ends and where Harry begins. He falls asleep with Harry’s wet head tucked under his chin and his gangly limbs wrapped all around him, and it’s the best he’s slept in weeks.

*

“What’s up you guys, it’s Louis,” Louis grins, turning a bit in his office chair to look at his guest. “And today I’ve got Harry here with me, and we’re gonna play a bit more Sims,” he announces, handing the mouse over to Harry.

“Hii, everyone,” Harry sings, waving cutely at the camera. “So, last time we saw Larry, he was just moving into his new house, getting settled in. Kind of like us right now,” Harry realizes, looking at Louis with bright eyes.

“Just like us,” Louis indulges him, giving him one of his crinkly eyed grins and squeezing his thigh out of view of the camera. 

“So I think that our goal for this episode should be to get Larry a job, and maybe have him meet some of the boys in the neighborhood?” Harry says, already clicking around in the game, taking care of the chores that have manifested since the last time they played.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Louis confirms, moving his hand discretely from Harry’s thigh to behind Harry’s back.

“Good. I think that one of the- oh!” Harry cuts off with a gasp, eyes going wide for a moment before he slowly relaxes. Louis smirks almost imperceptibly, staring at the computer screen. “Sorry, got a, um, f-foot cramp,” Harry stutters, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“Wanna walk it off, babe?” Louis suggests, finally looking over at him. Harry doesn’t meet his eyes, keeping his gaze on the game. 

“N- shit, no,” he manages, back going rigid halfway through the statement. Louis smirks again and casually takes his hand back to himself, and Harry finally relaxes. 

“Um, as I was saying,” Harry tries, blinking a few times to regain his focus. Louis has to look away to hide how hard he’s smirking, biting the tip of his tongue.

He knew keeping that butt plug from the mail video would be a good idea. He knows that people are going to know what’s going on right now, because he kept that bit in the video when he posted it, and he knows that people are going to be freaking out over this. He’s already checked with Harry, though, made sure he’s totally okay with this, because he would never do it if he wasn’t. The humiliation does something for Harry, though, and Louis is quite alright with that, if it means he gets to rile his boyfriend up like that on camera.

Harry knows he isn’t allowed to come until after they finish the episode, and judging by how worked up he is already, it’s going to be quite a challenge for him. Louis manages to keep his hands to himself for about ten minutes, until Harry is sending Larry the Sim off to work for the first time and Louis slowly sneaks his hand between his legs again.

Harry clamps his teeth down on his tongue when Louis wedges his fingers into his crotch, having to cup his balls to reach the plug at this angle. Louis talks for a bit about what he thinks they should have Larry do when he’s finished with work, while Harry stares intently at the desk, trying not to react.

Louis pushes his fingers up firmly, driving the plug up into Harry’s prostate and squeezing his balls at the same time. The camera is only recording them from the shoulders up, so the viewers would have no idea, if Harry was better at hiding his obvious pleasure.

“I- I think we should, um, we should have him go to the park,” Harry chokes out, clicking with a shaky hand on the map at the bottom corner of the screen.

“Are you feeling alright, baby? You sound a little hoarse,” Louis teases, looking over at Harry’s face. To the camera he probably looks fine, but up close Louis can see that there’s a bit of sweat beading at his hairline and his cheeks have a healthy flush.

“Yup, totally fine,” Harry breathes, even though he’s practically shaking with the effort to not sit with his full weight on Louis’s fingers.

“Okay. The park then?” He reminds, easing up with the pressure he’s putting on the plug so Harry can relax a bit. 

“Right, the park!” Harry cheers, finally loosening up a bit. Louis smirks, letting him get comfortable, before he jams his fingers up against the base of the plug again. “I think he should play some ch-” he cuts off with a throaty gasp, and then turns to look at Louis. “Actually, you know what, I’m going to go get some water, I think I need a stretch,” he mutters, standing up quickly from the chair.

His excuse made no sense at all but he doesn’t seem to care, waddling away from the desk and flipping Louis off as soon as he’s out of shot of the camera.

“Wonder what’s gotten into him,” Louis says, trying not to smirk as he takes over the mouse. “I think he was going to suggest that Larry play some chess, so I’ll set him up on that. Oh, there’s a nice looking boy at this table, let’s have this one,” he decides, getting the Sim to sit down at the chess table near the center of the park.

Harry comes back a moment later with a glass of water and sits back down next to Louis, staring intently at the screen. “Feeling better?” Louis asks, smiling when Harry glances over at him.

“Yeah, much better,” Harry assures, pinching Louis’s hip out of view of the camera. Louis grins and looks back at the game, handing Harry the mouse again.

“Larry is just playing some chess, now. Look, I set him up with that boy,” he explains, pointing to the screen like Harry couldn’t see.

“Good work, Lewis,” Harry hums, reaching over to pet Louis’s head. Louis gives a goofy grin and then sticks his hand right down the back of Harry’s pants, Harry playing it off this time like nothing is even happening.

They manage to go for another ten minutes, until Harry is thoroughly worked up again. His forehead is beaded with sweat that he blames on the humidity of Louis’s office and his hands and knees are trembling with the effort to stay calm, and Louis decides to have pity on him.

“Well, I think that’s all for today, guys,” he says finally, smirking when Harry sighs quietly in relief. “We’ll be back at some point with more Larry, so give this video a like if you liked it, leave a comment down below, and subscribe to be told when I post another video! Thanks, bye!” He chirps, waving to the camera and then reaching out to turn it off.

Harry whines loudly and drops his head to the desk while Louis fucks him with the plug one, two, three more times until he comes.

Harry all but shouts as he makes a mess in his pants, fist slamming down on the desk. Louis smirks as he watches him twitch through it, keeps fucking him with it until Harry sits up and sobs, clawing at Louis’s chest.

“Good boy, Hazza,” Louis praises, finally pulling his hand out of Harry’s jeans. “Got me so hard. Think you’re up for another go?” He hums, petting at Harry’s hair and face.

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Harry pants, nearly knocking his chair over in his haste to stand up. He must shift the plug inside of himself because he freezes and hisses, eyes screwing shut.

“Oh, love, be gentle. C’mon, up the stairs with you,” he smirks, taking Harry by the arm and leading him out of his office, to the bottom of the stairs.

“I can’t,” Harry breathes, looking up the steps to the second floor. “I can’t, Louis, I can’t. Please take it out, I can’t make it up the stairs,” he begs, looking at Louis with round, glassy eyes.

“I think you can,” Louis encourages, pulling on Harry’s arm a bit. Harry whimpers in protest, and Louis gives him a look. “If you can get up the stairs with the plug in, I’ll let you sit on my face when we get to bed. If you can’t, I’ll sit on your face,” he proposes.

Harry wavers slightly, staring with parted lips up the stairs. “Okay, fine,” he groans, letting Louis support him as they slowly make their way up the stairs. Harry whimpers with every step, knees threatening to buckle, but finally they make it to the top, and Harry falls to his hands and knees on the landing.

“C’mon, just a bit more,” Louis laughs, tugging on one of Harry’s curls. “Just get to the bedroom, and I’ll take it out.”

Harry, of all the things he could do, pushes himself up on his hands and knees, and crawls the rest of the way down the hall. Louis is so inexplicably turned on by the time Harry climbs up on the bed, all he can do is push Harry down and peel his jeans right off of him.

Harry’s voice drops at least an octave when Louis starts to work the plug out of him, taking his time until the small plastic toy slips right out into his palm. He helps Harry take off the rest of his clothes and then strips down himself, laying down on his back on the bed.

“C’mon, then,” he sighs, like he’s anything less than thrilled to have Harry sit on his face now. “You did it, get your cute little arse over here.”

Harry scrambles over to him, straddling his face his back to him. He pants happily while he plants his hands on Louis’s chest, gently sinking down until his hole is pressed to Louis’s parted lips.

Louis reaches up and pulls Harry’s hips down more firmly, forcing a moan out of Harry. Harry gets so loud during sex, especially when Louis takes over like this, and Louis adores every sound that leaves him.

He points his tongue and swirls it around Harry’s hole a few times, not aiming to tease, not right now. Harry just suffered a half an hour’s worth of teasing, he doesn’t deserve any more. Louis sucks at Harry’s rim for a moment and then presses his tongue inside of him, moaning against him to send vibrations coursing through his body.

Harry cries out, grinding his hips down against Louis’s face. Louis taps his hip for him to do it again and Harry sobs, rocking his hips again and again until he’s properly riding Louis’s face. It only takes a few minutes before Harry pulls off, leaning down to press his face into Louis’s soft tummy.

“Gonna come, don’t wanna come yet,” he breathes. Louis reaches around him for his cock, amazed to find that he’s achingly hard again, already wet at the tip.

“So you are,” he hums, slapping Harry’s bum lightly to get him to climb off. “Want me to fuck you, then? Wanna come with me inside you?” He asks sweetly, sitting up on the bed.

“Yeah, please,” Harry sobs, looking at Louis with desperate eyes. His pupils are huge, leaving only a sliver of green around the edges, and Louis finds himself mesmerized for a moment. 

“Alright, baby, hands and knees,” he says finally, watching as Harry scrambles into position. Louis admires him for a second before kneeling behind him, stroking over his hole with the pad of his thumb for just a moment. He reaches for the lube they keep in the bedside table wordlessly, but Harry still whimpers very, very quietly. 

Louis hums softly under his breath while he coats his fingers with lube, lazily pressing two of them into Harry’s hole. Harry’s body jolts and Louis smirks, scissoring his fingers to loosen up Harry’s already pretty loose hole, stretched from the plug. He slows down a bit when he adds the third, taking his time until Harry is thrusting his hips back in tiny little movements, so minute that Louis almost doesn’t even notice.

He continues on wordlessly still, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the back of Harry’s thigh. He reaches for the lube again and coats his dick this time, making sure he’s slick enough that the slide will be effortless.

He taps the head of his cock against Harry’s hole a few times and Harry drops to his elbows, biting into the meaty part of his forearm. Louis clicks his tongue and reaches forward to tap Harry’s shoulder, getting his attention. 

“None of that, wanna hear you,” he murmurs, petting over Harry’s shoulder blade until he relaxes and frees his mouth. Louis lines up with Harry’s hole and starts to slowly push in, and Harry immediately buries his face in the pillow under him. Louis rolls his eyes fondly and snaps his hips forward, making Harry cry out into the pillow.

“Head up,” Louis decides, reaching for a fistful of Harry’s hair and pulling him back up onto his hands. Harry releases a long, low whine and Louis smiles, petting at his scalp to soothe where he pulled. “Good boy.”

He pulls his hips back and then snaps them forward again, building up a pace that has Harry struggling to keep himself up on his hands. Louis holds onto his hips to help him out, holding him still while he pounds into him.

The noises Harry’s making have Louis feeling like he’s already on the edge, holding out to see if he can hit that spot deep inside of Harry that makes his entire body begin to tremble. He knows he’s found it when Harry’s body clenches and he sobs, trying to bury his face into the pillow again. Louis squeezes his hip as a reminder and Harry groans, clutching the pillow in his fists instead.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Louis pants, when he knows Harry is getting close. “Gonna come on my cock?”

Harry makes a strange sort of gurgling noise, like he’s being strangled, and nods quickly. Louis reaches forward with one hand and pulls his hair out of his face, thrusting even deeper at this new angle. “Let’s see it, love,” he whispers, and that’s it.

Harry comes with a shout, his whole body going taut and trembling all at once. He paints the duvet under him with come and Louis just keeps fucking it out of him, his eyes crossing at how good it feels when Harry clenches around him. Harry always comes so hard when he’s coming for the second time, and especially when he’s coming untouched.

It takes a few more pumps of his hips before Louis shudders to a stop, body curling around Harry’s while he whimpers and comes. He grinds his hips against Harry’s to ride it out and gently pulls out, sitting back on his haunches and watching his come leak out of Harry for a moment.

He has half a mind to grab the plug and shove it back in, keep Harry filled up with his come, but he thinks Harry’s had just about enough for today. He smooths a hand down Harry’s spine and Harry crumples under him, curling up on the bed and reaching for Louis.

Louis chuckles softly and leans in to kiss him, lingering against his lips for far too long. “I’m gonna clean up, yeah?” He murmurs, pulling away from Harry and climbing off the bed.

“Kay,” Harry sighs, eyes fluttering closed probably without his permission. Louis smiles at him for a moment and then grabs hold of the duvet, yanking it out from under Harry’s body. Harry shrieks and nearly tumbles off the bed, and Louis laughs.

“The fuck?” Harry complains, rubbing at his eye while he pouts at Louis.

“You got spunk all over the duvet, gotta get a fresh one,” Louis explains, balling up the dirty duvet and tossing it out into the hall. Harry starts to argue but Louis just shakes his head, walking to the closet and retrieving the extra duvet they keep around for when they’re too lazy to properly clean up. 

He unfolds it and carefully spreads it over the bed, tucking Harry in and kissing his forehead sweetly. Harry smiles up at him and Louis feels overwhelmed with adoration, unable to believe he ever thought that this sweet, lovely boy would ever leave him behind for anything.

He pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms and trots down the stairs, downloading the footage from his camera onto his laptop. He brings the laptop back upstairs with him and settles down in bed with Harry, letting him nap on his thigh while he edits the Sims video. 

He posts the video as soon as he’s finished with it, as kind of a midweek surprise. He tweets the link and then shuts his computer off, leaning over to place it gently on the bedside table and then cuddling down under the duvet with Harry.

Harry stirs when Louis shifts him, opening his eyes and looking up at him. Louis freezes, waiting for him to settle, but Harry just smiles softly and wraps his arms around him, cuddling closer. Louis grins when Harry digs his face into his chest, nosing against the soft skin there, and drifts back to sleep without a word.

Louis pets his hair absently, letting his eyes fall closed as well. It’s only early evening and they haven’t had dinner yet, and if they call it a night now they’re going to wake up around midnight starving and fully rested, but Louis doesn’t mind. He falls asleep with his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair, nose pressed into the crown of his head.

*

Louis ends up being right about going to sleep so early; he wakes Harry up around 1:00am and begs him to go the 24-hour McDonald’s down the street, and finally Harry gives in and pulls on a jumper. They take Harry’s car and go through the drivethru, and Harry orders them a chocolate milkshake to share without even having to ask Louis’s opinion.

They park in the parking lot and eat out of the bag, Louis trying to feed Harry fries and inevitably just sticking them up his nose. Harry laughs and bats him away, and Louis eats the rest of his chicken nuggets with a smile on his face.

“We’re gonna be exhausted tomorrow,” Harry comments offhandedly, mouth half full of cheeseburger. “I told Lottie to come early so we could film.”

Louis makes a quiet noise in protest, pointing a fry at Harry accusingly. “You’re filming with Lottie tomorrow? Why didn’t you tell me?” He complains, jabbing his fry into Harry’s cheek and then popping it in his mouth.

“I did tell you,” Harry sighs, shaking his head at Louis. “We’re collabing so I can promote my beauty line and she can promote her new lip glosses,” he explains, like it’ll jog Louis’s memory.

“Whatever,” he mumbles, because he does kind of remember Harry mentioning that. “I don’t have to be there, do I?”

“Louis,” Harry whines, looking over at him again. “Are you serious? You’re _in_ the video! I asked you yesterday,” he reminds, laughing at Louis’s horrified expression.

“What do you mean I’m in the video? I didn’t agree to this!” He argues, brandishing a nugget like he’s going to fight Harry with it. Harry sighs and looks down, wiping off the little spot of ketchup that he dropped on his joggers.

“Well, you’ll be in my video. Lottie and I have got to try and do our makeup in under five minutes without using a mirror, and all you have to do is judge which one of us did it better,” he says, glancing up at Louis. “Not too challenging, I think?”

Louis moans, just to be difficult, and grumpily shoves another fry in his mouth. “Fine. But I’m going back to bed as soon as we’re finished,” he mumbles, wiping his greasy fingers on his pajama bottoms and reaching over to steal one of Harry’s fries once he’s finished his own.

“Deal,” Harry grins, taking a handful of fries out of his own bag and dropping them into Louis’s. Louis can’t help but smile a bit to himself, tucking his chin to his chest and finishing the food quietly.

It’s just past 2:00am when Harry drives them back home, both of them falling back into bed easily and curling around each other for the rest of the night.

*

Louis wakes up in the morning to a freshly showered Harry poking him relentlessly, the towel around his waist threatening to slip off with the way he’s bent over Louis.

“Lou,” he’s singing softly, and he smiles when Louis finally peeks an eye open. “Lottie will be here any minute. We’re filming her video first, so you have some time to snooze, but please be downstairs within the hour,” he requests sweetly, pressing a kiss to Louis’s forehead.

“Got it,” Louis murmurs, pressing his face into his pillow and batting Harry’s hand away when Harry pets his exposed shoulder. 

Harry makes a quiet, fond little noise and pulls the duvet up over Louis’s shoulders, tucking him in snugly where he’s curled up on his stomach. Louis smiles into the pillow and Harry leaves him alone, closing the door gently on the way out.

Louis dozes for a bit, but now that he’s awake, he can’t quite fall back to sleep. He hears the doorbell ring and then Harry’s muffled voice welcoming Lottie inside, and he finally rolls over and sits up.

He grabs his laptop and spends a few moments scrolling through the comments on the Sims video from the day before. He’s pleased to see that people are rejoicing the ‘return of Larry’, both the Sim and the couple. He thumbs up a couple of comments that make him smile, and then moves on to Twitter.

 _Larry Stylinson is back and better than ever! I’m so in love with their love_ , reads one tweet.

 _harry was definitely wearing a butt plug in that video fight me_ , reads another.

Louis spends a few minutes laughing at some of the tweets and then puts his laptop away again, rolling out of bed. He throws on some clothes and fixes up his hair in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and neatening up the stubble he’s been growing out. 

When he makes his way downstairs he finds Lottie and Harry in the middle of the kitchen, sat up on stools that they pulled away from the breakfast bar. Louis stops in the doorway and watches them for a moment, because he truly loves the way Harry interacts with his family, and watching him and Lottie talk about something that they’re both so fascinated by makes him want to explode with happiness.

Lottie appears to be interviewing Harry, but they’re both laughing so hard about something Louis must have just missed that Harry is doubled over on his stool, Lottie hiding her face behind her hand. Louis grins at them from the doorway, finding himself laughing as well even though he doesn’t know what the joke was.

“So,” Lottie breathes, pulling herself together. Harry sits up and wipes at his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. “We’ve reached our final question. The last thing that my viewers have asked me to ask you is: where did you get the inspiration for the products in _Style_ by Styles?”

Harry hums softly while he ponders the question, happening to glance over and making eye contact with Louis. His lips twitch in a small smile and he winks, training his eyes back on the camera. 

“Well, I have this boy that sleeps in my bed,” Harry smirks, keeping his eyes determinedly on the camera even when Lottie whips her head around to find Louis watching them. “And he has the most beautiful hues I’ve ever seen, from the color of his eyelids in the early morning that any person would aspire to be able to achieve with shadow, to the sparkling blue of his eyes that I’ve attempted to bottle into nail polish, or the pink of his lips after I kiss him for a little while, that took a team of ten people to replicate with lipstick. Everything about him is so beautiful and lovely, and to be able to see his colors in their purest form is the greatest thing I can think of, the only way I can think to thank the universe is to try and share,” he says, grinning at the camera for another second before snapping his gaze over to Louis.

Louis’s blushing harder than he ever has in his life, probably, and tries to hide himself behind the doorframe. Lottie coos and gets up to grab him by the arm, trying to pull him into the shot. Louis protests but then Harry gets a hold of him, and Louis finally allows himself to be dragged in front of the camera.

“Hi,” he says shyly, waving to the camera. Harry giggles and hugs him around the waist, before finally releasing him. Louis slinks back out of the shot, scurrying behind the camera.

“Okay, I think that’s about it, then,” Lottie announces, smiling at the camera. Harry won’t take his eyes off of Louis while Lottie goes through her outro, not even flinching when Lottie thanks him for joining her today. 

As soon as Lottie is done talking Harry is up and out of his seat, rounding the camera to get to Louis. Louis smiles shyly and Harry takes him by the face, kissing him like they’re the only two people in the world, let alone in the kitchen.

“Ahem,” Lottie coughs, still perched prettily on her stool. Neither boy reacts, and Lottie sighs. “Ahem!” She coughs louder, and finally Louis pulls back.

“You’re such a dick,” he teases, leaning into Harry’s chest and putting his head down against his shoulder. “That whole speech was so unnecessary. It’s a good thing I really love you, or I’d leave your sappy arse,” he hums, closing his eyes and smiling when Harry wraps his arms around him.

“I love you too,” Harry assures, and of course that was the only thing he took away from that, Louis thinks. Harry lets go and gives him another smile before going back to his stool beside Lottie, and Louis sits himself up on the counter behind the camera.

Lottie reaches out and turns the camera off, removing her memory card and carefully placing it in her pocket. Harry puts in his own card and turns the camera back on, making sure it refocuses before he starts recording.

“Hi everyone, Harry here,” he chirps sweetly, waving to the camera. Louis’s heart swells in his chest, because Harry is so good at this, and he’s so natural and beautiful. “Today I’m joined by the stunning Lottie Tomlinson,” he adds, giving Lottie a much grander gesture than Louis thinks she really deserves.

“Hi,” Lottie hums quietly, waiting for Harry to carry on with his intro. Louis is proud of her too, he thinks; she’s come so far since she started her channel, and she’s a natural in front of the camera too, and she’s really quite beautiful.

“So today Lottie and I are going to be doing the blind makeup challenge, which means we’re going to be doing our makeup without a mirror or anything, and we’re only going to have five minutes. When we’re done, I’ve asked my boyfriend, and Lottie’s brother, Louis, to help us decide the winner,” Harry explains. “So we’ve got all our makeup here, all of which is exclusively from our ranges, _Style_ by Styles and, of course, Lottie’s _Charlotte_ line,” he says, holding up a few of the products they have near them.

“Personally, I don’t think this is fair,” Lottie pipes up, pouting over at Harry. “Louis is obviously going to choose you,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Louis behind the camera. “Harry walked over there and snogged his face off two seconds before this video started, he’s biased!”

“Oi, shut up,” Louis laughs, glad the camera can’t see how his cheeks are pinking. “I’ll bloody well choose who did good,” he says, sticking his tongue out at Lottie.

“Who did _well_ ,” Harry corrects gently, smiling fondly at Louis. “Now shush, let’s get started. Louis can you put five minutes on the clock, please?” He asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes at Louis.

“For god’s sake, you told me all I had to do was judge the bloody contest,” Louis grumbles, but he reaches over to turn the timer on the oven on to five minutes, anyway.

“Yeah, but then you came downstairs early, so I might as well put you to good use, hm?” Harry teases. 

“I’ll show you good use,” Louis mutters, finger hovering over the button to start the timer. “Ready set go,” he says quickly, pressing the button and laughing as Harry and Lottie both scramble to pick up a product.

Louis watches on, amused, as the two of them smear makeup haphazardly over their faces. Harry doesn’t do a half bad job, ending up with only slightly messy concealer and some very uneven eyeliner. Lottie, on the other hand, does a near flawless job, even completing her contour in a way that doesn’t make her look like a clown. She manages to do her mascara without making a mess, as well, unlike Harry. When the buzzer finally goes off and they both stop, it’s obvious who the winner is.

“Alright, Lou,” Lottie says, trying to get a glimpse of herself in the viewfinder on the camera. “What do you think? Give us the rundown.”

“Well,” Louis hums, hopping down off the counter. He moves to stand between them, smiling as he looks them both over. “Very good effort from both of you, I can tell. Lottie, I’m genuinely impressed by your contour,” he admits, cocking his head to inspect her cheekbones.

Lottie looks pleasantly surprised at the compliment, smiling up at Louis. “Thanks,” she chirps, smiling at the camera next.

“However, Harry is the winner,” Louis decides a moment later, turning to look at Harry. Harry has black all over his eyes and his lipstick isn’t nearly inside the lines of his lips, but when he lights up he looks for all the world like an angel sent from heaven itself.

“Yes!” Harry cheers, jumping up off his stool and planting a messy kiss to Louis’s cheek. Louis laughs and wipes at the spot, trying to get the lipstick off before it stains.

“What?!” Lottie cries, punching Louis’s bicep. “Unbelievable. I knew this would happen!” She’s not genuinely angry, Louis knows, but still he wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses the side of her head.

“Sorry, Lott, not my fault you’re just a loser,” he teases softly, smiling when Lottie tries to bite him.

“Let’s have a close-up,” Harry says, standing a bit closer to the camera and waiting for it to focus on him. “Oh, no, I look like a clown,” he laughs, turning his head to let the camera get a good shot from every angle.

“Move, let me see,” Lottie demands, pushing Harry out of the way to stand in front of the camera. “I look a hundred times better! I should do my makeup without a mirror everyday,” she says, twisting her head around for the camera.

“Let us know in the comments who you think won!” Harry says, pulling Lottie back to sit down. Louis stays where he is between the two stools, wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders. “If you liked this video and you wanna see more stuff like this, give this video a like, leave a comment, and subscribe if you haven’t already. Thanks for watching, see you next week!” He cheers, waving goodbye to the camera.

Lottie rolls her eyes but waves as well, and Louis just pulls a silly face. Harry reaches out to turn the camera off and Louis leans in to kiss him, lipstick stains be damned.

“You two really are quite cute,” Lottie sighs, reaching for a makeup wipe to clean up her face.

“Thanks,” Louis hums, and Harry’s voice echoes him at the exact same time. They look at each other and giggle, and Harry pulls Louis down for another quick peck.

“You’re welcome for setting you up, by the way,” Lottie says, giving them a look while she scrubs her cheek clean.

“You… literally didn’t set us up, though?” Louis says, glancing over at Harry. “How do you figure?”

“Okay, well,” Lottie scoffs, rolling her eyes. “I didn’t set you up. But if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t even know who Harry was, and that whole stupid rivalry thing would have never started,” she shrugs, getting off her stool to go look in the mirror in the hallway.

“I guess you’re right,” Louis says, thinking it over. “I would never have found out about you if she hadn’t mentioned you that one time. And you never would have called me out in that video,” he says, looking over at Harry and tugging playfully at a strand of his hair.

“Yeah,” Harry grins, looking up at Louis with stars in his lopsided eyes. Louis grabs a makeup wipe and starts gently cleaning him up, wiping the black away from his eyelids.

“I thought you were a poptart,” he giggles, smiling as he wipes the sticky concealer off his nose. “I thought you were an absolute tit, to be honest.”

“Yeah, I know you did,” Harry laughs, peeking one eye open while Louis is wiping at his chin. “And I thought you looked like a sewer rat the first time I saw you.”

Louis drops his hand, stepping away from Harry like he’s been wounded.

“What the fuck,” he scoffs, throwing the dirty makeup cloth in his face. “That’s bloody offensive.”

Harry shakes his head quickly, catching the cloth before it falls to the floor. “Well, I don’t _still_ think that, obviously,” he says, reaching out to pull Louis close again by his hips. Louis crosses his arms over his chest defensively and gives him a hard look, narrowing his eyes.

“Lou, c’mon,” Harry laughs, tipping his head forward to rest his forehead against his stomach. “You know I think you’re gorgeous. I based an entire beauty line off of you, for crying out loud! I never thought you were anything less than absolutely stunning, I was just joking,” he says earnestly, pressing his fingertips into Louis’s hips.

“You’re a dick,” Louis pouts, waiting for Harry to surge up and kiss him like he usually does when Louis pouts. Harry grins at him and does just that, pulling away just as Lottie comes back into the room.

Louis sighs and pulls away from Harry, walking over to make sure the camera is powered off so they don’t waste the battery. “Wanna stay for lunch, Lotts? I think Harry was just about to get up and make something,” he says, giving Harry a look.

“I would love to,” Lottie assures, “but I can’t. I promised a friend I’d do her makeup for a date tonight, and we’re meeting up for lunch at hers before we get started. Was nice seeing you, though,” she hums, stepping forward to give Louis a warm hug. 

Louis hugs her back, and then watches as she hugs Harry as well. “Okay, see you, then. Tell mum and everyone hi when you get home,” he says, walking Lottie to the front door and seeing her out.

He walks back to the kitchen to find Harry cleaning up, sitting down in one of the stools that have been replaced to the breakfast bar.

Harry glances at him and then really looks him over, a small frown forming on his face. “Hey,” he says quietly, leaning over the edge of the bar to get closer to him. “You okay?”

Louis nods and looks down, fiddling with his own fingers. “You don’t really think I look like a rat, right? Like, I know you said, but-”

He’s cut off by Harry’s lips on his own, squeaking quietly into Harry’s mouth. “Shut up,” Harry mumbles against his lips, rounding the bar without separating his lips from Louis’s. “Shut up, shut up, shut up. C’mon,” he demands, breaking the kiss and pulling Louis’s hand until he stands up from the stool.

“Harry-” Louis complains, but he doesn’t get much further than that, because in the next moment Harry reaches down and hoists Louis up, holding him over his shoulder upside down. 

Louis shrieks, laughing as he slaps at Harry’s arse. “Let me down, you oaf! Harry!” He squeals, holding onto the back of his t-shirt when Harry starts carrying him upstairs.

“No,” Harry says, but Louis can hear him grinning, and he can see it when Harry finally drops him onto the bed. “No, I’m gonna show you just how beautiful I think you are.”

Louis makes a quiet noise of assent and Harry sets off to work immediately, peeling Louis’s clothes off his body quickly. Once Louis is completely naked Harry starts at his ankles, kissing gently at the soft skin there.

“Love these delicate little ankles, love how they look when you wear those Vans without socks, and your jeans cuffed,” he says, pressing his lips lightly to his ankle bone and then slowly kissing up his calf. “Love your legs, how strong they are, how good they feel pressed against my back when I’m fucking you.” Louis whimpers, and Harry smirks as he carries on. “Your thighs, god,” he pauses to bite into the meaty flesh of Louis’s inner thigh, making Louis yelp, “could talk about them all day. So pretty, Lou, so fucking pretty.” He keeps kissing and biting there for a few moments, sucking marks until Louis’s cock is half hard and his legs are twitching. He keeps moving once Louis lets out a quiet sob of pleasure, skipping over his cock and moving up to his tummy. “Love this, love how soft you are, how ticklish you are when I,” he trails off, pressing his nose just under Louis’s navel. Louis shrieks and his legs kick out, a breathless laugh escaping his mouth. “Yeah,” Harry grins. “Just like that.”

“Harry,” Louis whines, reaching down to get a handful of Harry’s hair now that he can comfortably reach. He doesn’t want to rush him, or make him stop, just needs something to hold onto.

“Yeah,” Harry hums, answering a question Louis didn’t even have to ask. “God, I love this tummy, and these soft little hips. I wanna bury myself in them,” he sighs, rubbing his cheek over Louis’s tummy once before moving up a bit. “God, your little nipples,” Harry breathes, smiling as he hovers over Louis’s left nipple. Louis’s hand tightens in his hair and Harry dives down, taking the small bud between his lips and sucking hard. Louis cries out and Harry uses his teeth a little, scraping over his sensitive skin until he can feel Louis’s cock, hard and curving, pressing up against his stomach. 

He moves over to give Louis’s other nipple the same treatment, sucking and nipping until it’s hard and Louis is gasping wetly, cock smearing precome against Harry’s skin. “Your collarbones,” Harry sighs next, as soon as he pulls away from Louis’s right nipple. “Jesus, they’re like sin. I wanna bite them every time I see them,” Harry confesses, biting down on one and making Louis whine loudly. “And your neck, and your jawline. I wanna litter you with marks, wanna bruise you up, let everyone know exactly who you belong to, exactly who belongs to you in return,” he mumbles, sucking faint marks into Louis’s skin, ones that won’t last until tomorrow, even. 

“Your lips,” Harry murmurs next, hovering over Louis’s face now. Louis’s lips are bitten red, eyes wet and pupils blown. He’s panting already, mouth open and ready to beg if Harry wants him to. “Could kiss them all day. Could make a home inside your eyes, if it was possible. Could bury my face in your hair and live there forever, if you’d let me. Let me,” he breathes, nosing against Louis’s cheekbone until Louis turns his head to the side and lets Harry at his neck, lets him bite just below his jawline.

“Course, I’d always let you,” he says, voice high and breathy.

“Can I fuck you?” Harry asks, pulling away from Louis’s neck and gazing down at him. “I love you so much, wanna be inside,” he pleads, nosing at Louis’s nose until Louis smiles.

“Please, yeah. Want you,” he breathes, the hand that’s still tangled in Harry’s hair giving a desperate little tug.

Harry kisses his lips once, twice, three times, chaste little kisses that leave Louis arching up for more when Harry leans away to get the lube. He coats his fingers and then reaches down to spread Louis’s legs, finding them already wide open and his hole relaxed and ready.

He presses his first finger in with ease, works it in and out gently until he can get the second one in beside it. Louis starts making the most delicious little sounds, high in his throat, eyes closed lightly and his back just barely arched off the bed. 

“Love the way you look like this, when your back arches like that. You’re so damn curvy, I could look at you all day,” he hums, twisting his fingers and bumping Louis’s prostate, watching Louis’s back arch a little higher.

“Another,” Louis gasps, pressing his hips down on Harry’s fingers. Harry complies, adds another finger alongside his first two, and fucks Louis with a slow, steady rhythm. He leans in to kiss him again, swallows every little sound he makes, until Louis gets desperate and turns his head away.

“Ready, ready, want you now,” he begs, hips moving of their own volition until Harry has to use his free hand to hold him down.

“Sh, I’ve got you,” Harry assures, picking up the bottle of lube again and spreading it over his cock this time. Louis whimpers pitifully when Harry pulls his fingers out of him, but when they’re replaced with his cockhead, all Louis can do is whine and squirm.

“Harry please,” he chokes out, gasping and then going suddenly silent when Harry starts to push in.

This is always Harry’s favorite part, watching Louis go utterly motionless, watching his eyelashes flutter closed and his eyes roll back in his head. Louis only starts to breathe again once Harry has bottomed out, and Harry gives him a moment to relax.

He can feel it as soon as Louis is ready, because Louis relaxes completely and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist. He crosses his ankles and presses his heels into Harry’s lower back, and Harry pulls back just to ram himself forward again. Louis cries out, the first genuinely loud sound he’s made since they started, and Harry feels it fuel his confidence just enough to get him going.

He works up a rhythm rather quickly, fucking Louis with hard, deep thrusts until Louis isn’t even coherent enough to piece together the two syllables that make up his boyfriend’s name. Harry only fucks him harder then, spurred on by Louis’s choked little whimpers and desperate cries, until they’re both teetering so close to the precipice that Harry is surprised either of them are still hanging on.

He fucks Louis to within an inch of his life, and when Louis finally starts to come, Harry snaps his eyes open to watch.

Louis’s back arches completely off the bed, his mouth opening in a silent scream. His eyes are screwed shut, his finger’s white in Harry’s hair, his toes curling against Harry’s arse. He streaks come up both of their stomachs and then sobs as he rides it out, the euphoria pulsing through him.

Harry buries his face into Louis’s shoulder and grunts, hips fucking deep one last time before he absolutely comes his brains out. He sees stars when he finally gets the energy to pick his head up and look down at his spent boyfriend.

Louis looks completely blissed out, a dopey little smile on his face like he’s never felt so good in his life. Harry pulls out and kisses at his slack lips until Louis comes to, opening his eyes slowly and looking up at Harry dazedly.

“Hi,” Harry giggles, and Louis can’t keep his lips from pulling up into a big, even dopier smile. 

“Hi,” Louis sings, eyes falling shut again a moment later. “Need a nap,” he hums, trying to pull Harry down to cuddle.

“Okay, love. I’m just gonna clean up, and then I’ll come cuddle you, yeah?” Harry hums. Louis whines but allows it, finally releasing his grip on Harry and letting his hands fall to the bed. 

He barely feels it when Harry wipes him clean, hardly registers the warm cloth against his skin or the warm lips that follow in it’s wake. He feels it when Harry lays down next to him, though, and he feels it when Harry whispers in his ear that he loves him, and he feels it when he falls asleep with the same words on his lips.

*

Louis clings to Harry’s arm, feeling trapped in his classy suit. It had been Harry’s idea that Louis attend the launch party for the next few products in the line, and Louis had been so delighted at the idea that Harry wanted his support again that he hadn’t even questioned it. Of course, the party had to be the evening after the very best dicking of his life, and, of course, it had to be a red carpet event.

He’s focusing so hard on trying not to waddle that he doesn’t really notice Liam come up behind him, and jumps when suddenly someone is tugging him away from Harry and hugging him.

“Liam,” he sighs gratefully, smiling at the sight of his trusty old vlogging camera in his hand. “You showed up!”

“Course I did!” Liam chirps, clapping a hand on Louis’s back. Louis jolts, the ache in his arse kicking up, and he smiles tightly.

“Good to see you, Liam,” Harry grins, probably to distract him from Louis’s poorly veiled wince. Liam hugs Harry next and Louis tries his very best not to stumble, maintaining his composure at least for the vlog.

“You alright, Lou? You look a bit pale,” Liam comments, touching Louis’s hip to steady him when Louis grabs for Harry’s arm again.

Harry giggles quietly and Louis can’t help but smile as well, leaning heavily into Harry’s side.

“Oh, Liam, I am _so_ good,” he grins, eyeing Liam mischievously.

Liam frowns for a moment but then his expression turns knowing, and Harry blushes all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Oh, you two,” Liam grumbles, shaking his head and walking off with nothing but a disgruntled huff. Louis laughs and looks up at Harry, who looks rather chuffed with himself.

“Love you,” Louis hums, staring up at him adoringly.

“Love you back,” Harry assures, leaning down to peck his lips quickly.

Louis hardly makes it through the night without stumbling over several times, managing to mask his waddle quite well whenever he has to go somewhere Harry can’t lead him. In the end, they work better together, and the launch party is a success. Louis knew it would be all along, but the pride he feels when he looks at Harry’s smiling face is just a reminder that the things that take the most work are the things that mean the most in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> well. yeah.
> 
> that's the end, folks, i hope you enjoyed it! i love this verse but it's time to call it quits, i think. if you're really craving more, come visit me on [tumblr](www.fukcinglouis.tumblr.com) and maybe i'll write you a little ficlet if you ask nicely ;)
> 
> if you liked the fic, you can reblog it [here](http://suspendrs-fics.tumblr.com/post/142318490972/fukcinglouis-please-dont-bite-by-suspendrs), or you can [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/alyvia) :)
> 
> [faq](http://suspendrs-fics.tumblr.com/faq)


End file.
